Claire Temple
Claire Temple is a night shift nurse working at Metro-General Hospital who took care of Matt Murdock whenever he was injured during his missions as Daredevil. She eventually met Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, assisting them medically as they battled their foes. However in the aftermath of a battle against the Hand, Temple was forced to reevaluate her place in the city, choosing to leave Metro-General and return home to Harlem, where she came back into contact with Cage. Due to her developing friendship with Cage, Temple became a valuable ally when he went against two crime lords, Cottonmouth and Diamondback, helping him survive a near fatal wound and reconnecting with his past. Biography Night-Shift Nurse Claire Temple worked as a night-shift nurse in Metro-General Hospital. She was present when three men entered Metro-General Hospital with nine broken bones between them; police later informed her that the men had been attacking and stealing money from tourists until a masked man had stopped them. She later treated a nineteen year old girl who had been attacked and almost raped by a man, only for a man in a black mask to save her. Meeting Daredevil ]] Temple, on her night off work, was told by Santino that there was a man with a black mask in the dumpster outside their apartment building. Temple and Santino ran out to investigate and when Temple looked at the man, she recognized him as the man she had been hearing about who had been attacking criminals and protecting innocent people. Temple made a snap decision to bring the man into her home for treatment without calling an ambulance. They brought the man inside her apartment where, after she told Santino to go home and not tell anyone, she worked on his wounds, discovering multiple fractured ribs and possible stab wounds in his side. The most alarming thing that Temple discovered was that the man's eyes did not react to light, meaning that he had been blinded. When Temple attempted to call the authorities, the man stopped her, saying that those who beat him would destroy a hospital to kill him. Temple believed him and yielded, although she remained confused as to why the man was not reacting to not being able to see, when the man attempted to leave her apartment he collapsed due to his blood loss. Treating the Masked Man While the man slept, Temple continued to treat his wounds until he awoke on her sofa, confused and disorientated over what had happened and where he was. Temple explained what had happened and the man realized that she had seen his face, much to his horror, Temple told him that his outfit sucked and questioned him over his blindness, which he refused to answer. She said that she did not wish to have anyone die on her sofa that night and the man questioned why she helped him, which she refused to answer. The man asked her name, which she gave, although the man did not tell her his so she called him Mike. Just before he fell asleep, Mike thanked her for her help. Later that evening, Mike awoke with a start as he could no longer breathe, Temple had to save the man from dying from his collapsing lung caused by trapped air, Temple was able to use a syringe to relieve the pressure from his lungs. Fearing jail time if the man died, Temple demanded that the man convince her that she needed to help him by revealing what happened; he told her that he was trying to save a boy who was kidnapped by the Ranskahov brothers and used as bait to get him killed and he barely escaped without saving the boy. When Temple questioned how a blind man could cause so much trouble for the mob, he assured her there were other ways to see. Torturing the Russian As they were speaking the man smelled an incoming Russian thug and grabbed a knife in order to defend himself and Temple; however, she convinced him to let her speak to him first. Temple answered the door when the Russian knocked while the man hid behind a wall, the thug pretended to be a police officer searching for a robbery suspect who had been wearing all black. Temple told him that she did not know anything, but the thug did not believe her; she witnessed the masked man drop a fire extinguisher on his head as he attempted to escape and call for reinforcements. Temple and the Mike took the thug up to the roof of the building, although they were spotted by Santino who hid in his apartment after seeing the violence. Once on the roof, the man tied up the thug and spoke to Temple; she asked if the man could hear them but the man insisted that he was unconscious, although he did not check his pulse but seemingly listened to hear if he was awake. This proved to be Temple's breaking point and she demanded to learn how the man could do the things he could do and why she should put her trust in him, but Mike turned the question to her and asked why she helped him. Temple told Mike about the stories she had heard while working at the hospital about him and that she wanted to believe in what he was doing, he told her they would not let the villains win. ]] When the thug woke, Temple, with her face covered by a mask, watched as "Mike" interrogated the thug for the whereabouts of the missing boy. When the thug became sadistic and refused to answer, telling them that the boy would be sold, Temple offered advice on how to stab the thug in the most painful place to get him to talk, which caused him to scream in agony. The Russian eventually talked and revealed the location of the boy when "Mike" threatened to throw him from the roof; "Mike" ultimately did, but he landed in the dumpster. Temple was told to leave her apartment and relocate; she told "Mike" she would be staying at her coworker's apartment and gave him the address in case he needed her to mend more wounds after his next fight.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Late Night Treatment Days later, Temple was stitching "Mike's" wounds again after he had had a fight with the Russian mob. She told him that the Russian thug he had thrown off the roof was now in a coma; he did not react. She recommended that Mike get himself some body armor to protect himself, but he insisted that it would slow him down too much and that she should not worry about him. Mike gave Temple a cellphone so he could call her whenever he needed treatment. They went on to discuss Wilson Fisk, who could be running the entire criminal organization. Abducted Temple continued to look after her friend's cat, although she remained suspicious of any sound she overheard in the night. What she was unaware of was that at her former apartment, two Russian thugs had beaten Santino and threatened his mother until he revealed Temple's current location. When they arrived to abduct Temple, she had enough time to call "Mike" but was taken before she could talk. Temple was dragged outside, thrown into a taxi, and driven away to the Russian's base at Veles Taxi. ]] In the Veles Taxi repair shop, the leader of the thugs, Sergei, constantly threatened Temple with an aluminium bat, demanding that she reveal the masked man's name; she repeatedly told them that she did not know it; when the man attempted to kill her, one of the guards reminding him of Vladimir Ranskahov's orders for her to remain alive until she gave up the information. Suddenly the lights of the garage went out; Temple laughed loudly, knowing that the masked man had arrived. Hiding as the Russians shot their guns seeking the masked man, Temple freed herself; however, before she could escape, Sergei held her captive. Once the masked man knocked out the guards and freed her from Sergei's grasp; Temple then hit Sergei in the head with his bat, then broke down due to the horror of what she went through with the masked man comforting her. ]] The masked man then took Temple back to his apartment and helped with her wounds, explaining that he helped his boxer father with his wounds. Mike apologized for putting her life in jeopardy as he never intended to put anyone else at risk. She assured him that it was her choice to pull him out of the dumpster and that he was making a difference in Hell's Kitchen, although he made it clear he did not have an end goal but was simply trying to make his city a better place. Temple allowed Mike to feel her heart, the beat of which told him she was scared but she believed he could do something to help them. The masked man then told her that his real name was Matthew.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood In Love treats Temple's wounds]] Temple stayed the night at Matt Murdock's Apartment and had a shower the next morning, examining her bruises in the mirror. While she spoke to Murdock they joked about whether he was a billionaire superhero like Tony Stark, but he told her he was a lawyer. As Murdock restitched a open wound on her back, he explained to her how he viewed the world, describing the sensation as having more than five senses giving him an imprecision of the world which he compared to a world on fire. He told her to stay at his apartment for her own safety before kissing her, which she returned. They later discussed how Murdock planned to stop the mob and he told her he would aim for Wilson Fisk, Temple told him Vladimir Ranskahov's name, noting the Russians were clearly scared of him. Temple later read to Murdock text messages that were in a cell phone he got from a police detective who worked for Wilson Fisk; the text were different addresses of the warehouses that the Russians used. Murdock told Temple that he was going after Vladimir Ranskahov and he would do whatever it took to stop him; Temple questioned his plans and endgame and they debated if he was doing what needed to be done for the city but losing his own humanity at the same time. Temple told him that she was uneasy loving someone so close to becoming what he hates and so willing to put his own life in jeopardy. Murdock put on his mask and left nonetheless, much to Temple's distress.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Hell's Kitchen Burns Temple left Matt Murdock's Apartment and shortly afterwards came back to work to help victims of a series of explosions across Hell's Kitchen. Temple ran to the aid of Foggy Nelson and Karen Page who came into the hospital with Elena Cardenas, who had received a bad head injury in the explosion. While Temple and a team of nurses treated Cardenas, Shirley Benson came over and questioned why Temple was at work as she believed she had been in a car accident.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Assisting by Phone Temple received a phone call from Matt Murdock who assured her he was not responsible for the explosions but he did not believe she had to worry about the Russians anymore. He told her he needed her help treating Vladimir Ranskahov who had been shot by corrupt police officers; although she was initially disgusted by the idea of helping the man who had had her beaten up, he convinced her the information he had was too important. She told him how to cauterize the wound using a flare, taking pleasure in the pain it caused Ranskahov; once Ranskahov was stable, Murdock hung up the phone. When a news report came in claiming that the Man in the Mask had seemingly shot several police officers after causing the explosions and fighting police officers, Temple watched confused and phoned Murdock to learn what was happening. Murdock assured her that it was all caused by Wilson Fisk, before telling her that she was right about what she had told him earlier that night although he insisted that he only wanted to keep her safe. Before hanging up the phone, Murdock simply told her that there was a chance they would not speak again and told her to take care of herself, leaving Temple confused and unaware of his fate. Murdock survived the night, escaping the police, however, Vladimir Ranskahov was shot and killed, leaving Temple safe once again from the Russian mob.Condemned Still Helping Foggy Nelson called Temple to come and treat Matt Murdock after Nelson unmasked the very injured and bloodied Murdock following his Duel at Pier 81; Murdock would not allow Nelson to take him to a hospital and insisted he call Temple for help. Once Murdock was stable and his wound had been repaired, Temple revealed to Nelson that she knew Murdock was the masked vigilante, to Nelson's surprise and anger. When Murdock found that he had stitches, Nelson told him that Temple had come as he did not remember.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Fixing the Stitches Temple returned to Matt Murdock's Apartment to repair one of his cuts when he had ripped one of his stitched wounds while testing his range of movement. She asked if he was alright; Murdock knew the double meaning of her question, since they had previously discussed his arguments with Foggy Nelson. Temple advised him not to move at all so he could heal but Murdock told her he meditated as it helped with pain and allowed him to heal faster; she once again advised him to either slow down or get some kind of body armor. He told her that he had discovered Wilson Fisk wore some kind of light and thin body armor that had protected him from knife attacks. ]] As she prepared to leave, Temple revealed that she was planning on leaving the city for a short while; when Murdock asked how long she would be gone, she teased him by asking if he would miss her. Temple spoke to him about the night that Hell's Kitchen exploded, telling him that she did not expect to see him alive again and they discussed how they could never have a relationship as Murdock would never stop fighting crime. She told him she believed he was created by this city and he apologized for dragging her back into his life. As Temple left his apartment she promised to always be there to patch him up before comparing him to a martyr, noting that martyrs always ended up bloody and alone.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Treating Turk Barrett ]] Temple was tasked with caring for Turk Barrett after he was badly injured during a fight with Daredevil. Temple went into his room and found Jessica Jones speaking to him as Barrett seemed to be trying to leave his bed and with his I.V. drip pulled from his arm. When Temple asked what was happening Jones claimed that Barrett had pulled out his I.V. and tried to leave, causing Temple to berate him for it.Jessica Jones Meeting New Heroes ]] Temple was evicted from her apartment by her landlord when she discovered that she had been using it to help bandage up Daredevil, however, she quickly found a new place. Sometime later Temple was working at Metro-General Hospital when she noticed doctors were having trouble operating on a man named Luke Cage who had been brought in with massive head trauma. As she tried herself to give Cage an injection she found it impossible as the needle was unable to penetrate his skin and concluded that he was enhanced. move Cage away]] The woman who accompanied Cage, Jessica Jones, told Temple to help him but she told her she could not. Jones then attempted to get Cage out the hospital when she noticed the police searching for him, with Jones promising her that Cage was a good man. She then observed her lift Cage with incredible ease she then asked Temple to help her or get out of her way. Temple, against her better judgment, assisted Jones and helped her and Cage escape from the hospital and avoid the police. While in the elevator they discussed where to take Cage with Jones telling her her apartment was closer. gives Temple her address]] When she noticed Jones appeared guilty, she told her to stop as it would not help Cage's situation. Jones said she did not and that it was not her fault, Temple then said that it was too bad claiming that she personally wanted everything to be her fault as it made her feel that she had some type of control of the situation and could help people using their situation as an example. Jones responded to this by sarcastically saying the situation was Temple's fault. When a nurse named Ellie Chung told Jones a call was waiting for her she told Temple to take Cage back to her apartment.Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Smile Saving Luke Cage in the eye]] At Jessica Jones' apartment, Temple tended to Luke Cage's injuries. Suddenly, Cage began to have a seizure. Jones arrived home at this moment and Temple told her to hold his head still as she inserted a needle into his eye to drain the cerebral spinal fluid from his brain, successfully stabilizing him. Temple told Jones to keep eye around Cage's head to prevent swelling and he should be fine. wound]] She was about to leave when she noticed a cut on Jones leg that she had received while escaping from Kilgrave. As Temple tended to Jones' cut, Jones told her about how it was her duty to kill Kilgrave; Temple proceeded to tell her about Daredevil and the similarities between the two in terms of doing the right thing and proposed reaching out to him to help her, only for Jones to refuse, not wanting to risk anyone else to get hurt by Kilgrave. Later, Jones found Kilgrave's location and went to confront him. Before leaving, she asked Temple to watch over Cage, to which she reluctantly agreed. ]] While watching over Cage, Temple encountered Jones' neighbor Malcolm Ducasse. The two discussed their mutual need to run into "special" situations and their need to help people. Ducasse then offered to watch over Cage while she got some rest to which she agreed; however, before going to lay down she asked Ducasse if he was Kilgrave only for Ducasse to insult him, assuring her. ]] Eventually Cage woke up and Temple told him about how Jones managed to kill Kilgrave but was now under the process of being arrested. As Cage got up determined to save her, Temple advised him against it and told him that he and Jones make a good couple and he should be glad that he has someone to care about him. Cage agreed and asked for a glass of water; however, when Temple returned with the glass, she discovered that Cage had already left. Unsurprised, Temple sipped the water. Because her helping of Cage, Temple got an especially long shift.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest Nurse at War A Mutual Friend ]] Temple continued working at Metro-General Hospital at the time many criminals were injured by Daredevil and by gunshots. Temple was working for days to help the injured. One day, Foggy Nelson visited her at work and asked if she had seen Matt Murdock who had disappeared following his fight with Frank Castle. She told him she had not seen him in a long time and she preferred not to take care on him anymore. She asked Nelson to help her treat a wounded patient. She explained that although she believed Murdock was doing the right thing, after the meeting with Luke Cage, she preferred not to help him anymore and focus on her job. Nelson said he was worried about him, but Temple tried to relax him by saying Murdock could take care of himself. Nelson said that many of the criminals were injured by the same person Murdock was up against. Suddenly, two criminals started a fight. Temple tried to calm them down, but they did not listen. Only after Nelson talked them down, they stopped. for Nelson]] Temple decided to help Nelson and checked if Murdock was treated in hospitals in the city, but the records showed he was not. Nelson was upset, but Temple ensured him he would be fine. She flattered Nelson about the way he handled the criminals. She told him that the relationship with Murdock would be different. Nelson said to her that Murdock had made a mistake when he let her go, but Temple asked him what made him think he did. She waved and returned to work. Encountering the Hand ]] Brett Mahoney brought Daniel Gibson and those found with him at the Farm to Metro-General Hospital. Following Daredevil's advice, he spoke to Temple, asking her to take in the patients without formally checking them in. Temple brought the victims to a wing of the hospital that was under renovation. She and a team of nurses, including her friend Louisa Delgado, attending to the patients, who were still unconscious. While trying to bring down their fevers, Temple noticed that their fingerprints had been burned off. ]] As she left the room, she was surprised by Matt Murdock. He explained that Nobu Yoshioka, whom he thought was dead, had abducted the patients and was draining them of their blood. He warned Temple that Yoshioka's men might return to try to take the patients back, but assured her that he was going to be protecting the hospital. Murdock left suddenly, telling her that the Punisher had just escaped. that his son, Daniel, has woken up]] Temple was attending to Daniel Gibson when he awoke. She let his father, Stan Gibson, have a moment with his son. She went to a vending machine and got two cups of coffee, and went looking for Murdock. She found him on the roof, wearing his body armor, ready to protect the hospital. She told him that Daniel Gibson was awake, and that all the patients had unidentifiable organic substances in their blood, leading them to think that Yoshioka was incubating something in their bloodstream and then draining it at will. She tried to convince him to visit Foggy Nelson, who was in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound, but Murdock told her that he had to separate himself from his friends or risk endangering them further. She warned him that he was isolating himself from the very thing he was trying to protect before leaving him on the roof. As she made her way back to her patients, alarm klaxons began to blare. She found the patients standing over the dead body of Stan Gibson. In shock, she ran off to get help.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box kill Delgado]] She returned with hospital police, telling them that one of the patients killed his father with a scalpel. Once they reached the patients, they were attacked by ninjas. Delgado was killed in the attack. Daredevil arrived and saved Temple, while she was forced to knock one of the ninja's out of a window to his death in self defense, but was unable to prevent the ninjas from escaping with all the patients. Afterwards, Murdock explained to her that they had been attacked by the Hand, and gave her his condolences on the loss of her friend. Temple warned him that he appeared unable to handle the situation alone. He received a phone call and left abruptly. Quitting Metro General ninja]] Shirley Benson defended Temple to a hospital administrator, who was furious that five patients had been brought into Metro-General Hospital without being formally checked in. A medical examiner began the autopsy of a dead Hand ninja. Temple was stunned to notice a Y-incision on his torso, which made it seem as if he had already undergone an autopsy. Temple thought they should report this to the coroner, but the administrator ordered the autopsy stopped and warned all present not to speak about it. ]] Later, Benson left a meeting with the administrators to tell Temple that she still had her job, but that this was her last chance. But when Benson told her that the hospital was going to report that Louisa Delgado had been killed by a junkie, Temple was furious. She burst into the meeting, telling the administrators that she couldn't be a part of the cover-up, and quit. about Murdock]] Leaving the hospital, she was met by Foggy Nelson, who had just been discharged. They got into the same elevator. She told him that she had quit, and that their mutual friend would have to seek medical attention elsewhere the next time he was hurt. She explained that the hospital was trying to keep the incident the previous night quiet, as if it never happened. As the elevator doors closed, Nelson asked what had happened.Daredevil: 2.11: .380 Back to Harlem After the events at the hospital, Temple went back to her hometown of Harlem. While she was admiring the sights of her old home, her purse got snatched by a robber. Rather than let it slide, she chased after him and caught him under a bridge. She fought him until he fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and took her purse back. Afterwards, she continued to her destination. ]] Temple entered the diner, where her mother, Soledad Temple, worked at, taking note that her daughter was late. Temple stated that she was robbed and had to fight back. Her mother began to worry, but Temple noted that she grew up in Harlem and you had to fight back. Her mother stated that things have changed in Harlem, but Temple stated it was happening everywhere. Her mother asked if that was why she came back, but she stated that it was until things started to make sense. taking over Metro-General Hospital]] Temple sat at one of the tables, where she was teasing her mom for being superstitious by playing with the salt shaker. Temple, then, admitted that she is starting to believe in more of a middle ground, as she described the events at Metro-General Hospital when the Hand took over and she almost did an autopsy for one of the ninjas who had a huge Y-shaped scar on his chest. She, then, described how her friend got killed by one of the ninjas and that the hospital wanted to cover it up, revealing that she quit. Her mom stated that she was glad that she came home and Temple revealed that she had to, describing how Metro made sure she wouldn't work anywhere else in New York. Her mom asked what would make her happy, Temple told her about saving Daredevil and Luke Cage and their unique abilities, stating that she wants to help powered people. Her mom reminded her that the world was no longer what it used to be after the Battle of New York, but that Temple has, somehow, got involved. She asked her what that means to her, when Temple called it bad luck, her mom stated that it was fate. ]] Later, Temple was looking in a medical book, when she looked up at the television. The news was on, doing a segment of Luke Cage and his survival and rescue at Genghis Connie's. She stopped her mom to show her one of the people that she was talking about; her mom stated that he looks like trouble, noting that he reminded her of Temple's father. A man approached, looking at the news, and pointed out how Cage lives at Pop's Barber Shop and that he was a hero.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep Reunion at the Diner and Fish]] Claire was summoned by her mother, who was irked that she didn't text her. When she asked what she wanted, she pointed out to Cage, who was eating lunch with Fish. Surprised, she approached him and asked him if he remembered when Jones brought him to Metro-General Hospital. It took a while, but he then remembered who she was, greeting her. Fish, then, greeted her, complimenting her beauty, and leaving the two of them alone. Jones accepted a seat from Cage and they both paused in awkward silence. Cage started the conversation, claiming that Temple didn't have to do what she did for him; however, Temple claimed that all she wanted to know was whether he was ok, reminding him of the shotgun blast. Cage thought that meant that he was a freak, but she stated that it meant that he was amazing. Cage, however, claimed that he wanted to be normal, just like everyone else, but Temple asked why he should hide it, if he was not going to use his gifts. Cage, filled with uncertainty, paid his tab and left. Temple looked on, with her mother wondering what happened, then she got up and followed him. Assassination of Rafael Scarfe finds Scarfe bleeding on the floor]] As she continued to follow Cage down the streets, he claimed he lived in New York to hide. However, she noted that surviving a falling building and thousands of bullets would cause a lot of attention. He finally entered his apartment, but becomes surprised that the door was unlocked. They began to follow a trail of blood and, eventually, found Rafael Scarfe bleeding on the floor in the back room. He demanded no cops, not even his partner, Misty Knight], claiming that he wanted Cage's help because he was the only one who didn't trust him. Temple, then, suggested a hospital, but Scarfe refused that as well, claiming he would be killed, stating just like how they found Chico. Temple requested that Cage put him on one of the barber chairs so she can operate on him. As she looked at his wounds, she noted some very deep bullet holes.Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards Convincing Luke Diamondback's Attack Saving Luke's Life Journey to Georgia Hostage Taking at Harlem's Paradise Power Man vs Diamondback Goodbyes A New Opportunity Abilities *'Expert Physician': Temple is considered to be Metro-General Hospital's best nurse, and possesses more advanced Emergency Medicine training than most nurses. She was able to quickly save Matt Murdock's life in her own apartment without any advanced procedures and get him well enough to fight a group of thugs within a few hours after being stabbed and suffering a collapsed lung. When interrogating a thug, she demonstrates her in-depth knowledge of human anatomy by coaching Murdock on where in the head to stab their captive to cause the greatest amount of pain without killing him. Temple is also imaginative enough to find unorthodox ways to help enhanced individuals, as when she went through the soft tissue behind Luke Cage's eye socket to apply a needle, instead of through his nigh-impenetrable skin. *'Multilingualism': Temple speaks fluently in Spanish, talking to Elena Cardenas in her own language in order to calm her down when she was injured during the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen. Relationships Family *Grandmother † *Uncle *Soledad Temple - Mother Allies *Manny *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Patient, Friend and Former Love Interest *Santino - Former Neighbor *Foggy Nelson *Karen Page *Jessica Jones - Patient *Luke Cage - Patient, Friend and Love Interest *Malcolm Ducasse *Metro-General Hospital **Shirley Benson - Former Employer **Louisa Delgado † - Colleague **Ellie Chung **Elena Cardenas † - Patient **Turk Barrett - Patient *Brett Mahoney *Bobby Fish *Misty Knight - Patient *Colleen Wing *Danny Rand/Iron Fist Enemies *Vladimir Ranskahov † *Semyon † *Sergei † - Kidnapper *Dmitry † - Kidnapper *Kilgrave † *Hand *Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Willis Stryker/Diamondback Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Claire Temple is a doctor, who became romantically involved with Luke Cage after encountering him injured in the streets. She later broke up with Cage due to his constant exposure to danger. She is also the ex-wife of Bill Foster, a superhero known by many names such as Giant-Man and Goliath who worked alongside Hank Pym. Claire later went on to become a medical doctor. Behind the Scenes *Even though Claire Temple is an already existing comic book character, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, she also serves as a version of the Night NurseRosario Dawson on Being a Hero, Not a Love Interest, in Netflix’s Daredevil, a moniker that has been used by several women in the comics but most prominently by Linda Carter. During the New York Comic Con 2014, head of Marvel Television Jeph Loeb described Temple as “a nurse who works at night”'Daredevil' Nurse Claire Temple Is From The Comics, But She's Not From The Matt Murdoch Chronicles, making a reference to her role in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. References External Links * * * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Nurses Category:Multilingual Characters